mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario
'Mario & Sonic: Olympic Mania 3 '''is an installment in the ''Mario & Sonic ''series. It was created by P&F Games Inc. for the PS4. Playable Characters Mario Series * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Yoshi * Toad * Daisy * Bowser * Bowser Jr. * Wario * Waluigi * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Rosalina * Birdo * Toadette * Koopa Troopa * Shy Guy * Dry Bones * Dry Bowser * Captain Toad * Nabbit * Metal Mario * Sprixie Princess * Baby Mario * Baby Luigi * Cappy * Pink Gold Peach * Funky Kong Sonic Series * Sonic * Tails * Knuckles * Amy * Dr. Eggman * Shadow * Blaze * Silver * Metal Sonic * Vector * Espio * Charmy * Omega * Eggman Nega * Jet * Wave * Sticks * Zazz * Zavok * Cream * Big * Chaos * Classic Sonic * Dave the Intern * Marine * Tikal * Caliburn * Chip Friends * Austin * Mikayla * Emma B. * Logan * Caleb R. * Ellie * Zac * Alex S. * Corden * Becca * Dan * Nick B. * Emma H. * Aaron * Leah H. * Nolan P. * Kylan * Hosley * Hazel * Landen * Bridget * Kayley * Evan C. * Melissa * Anna F. * Trent S. * Jaime * Laura Non-Playable Characters Referees * Lakitu * Toadsworth * Orbot * Cubot * Dylan P. * Shannon Guests * Zach M. * Josh C. * Joe B. * Drew O. * Kaitlyn D. * Haven * Ally M. * Keelan Audience Members * Goomba * Koopa Troopa * Shy Guy * Toad * Chao * Hero Chao * Dark Chao * Omochao * Flicky * Chirps * Tux * Porker Events There are a total of 26 events in the game, all with Plus variants. * 100m Dash * 110m Hurdles * 4x100m Relay * Long Jump * Triple Jump * Hammer Throw * Javelin Throw * Uneven Bars * Trampoline * Rhythmic Clubs * 100m Freestyle Swimming * Canoe Sprint 1000m * Equestrian * Beach Volleyball * Table Tennis * Football * Handball * Basketball * Field Hockey * Archery * Shooting - Pistol * Fencing * Boxing * Judo * BMX * Team Cycling - Team Pursuit Party Mode Party Mode plays similarly to Action and Answer Tour from ''Sochi. You compete in a series of event-themed minigames for points. Characters have special themes in this game. However, like in School Olympics 3, these themes are not additional music. There are also different boards you can play on. There are 6 in total. Boards * Mushroom Kingdom from Super Mario Bros. * Delfino Plaza from Super Mario Sunshine * Comet Observatory from Super Mario Galaxy * Green Hill from Sonic the Hedgehog * Casino Park from Sonic Heroes * Planet Wisp from Sonic Colors Themes Mario Series * Athletic Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3 ''(Mario's Theme) * On the Hunt from ''Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon ''(Luigi's Theme) * Ending Theme from ''Super Mario World ''(Peach's Theme) * Athletic Theme from ''Super Mario World ''(Yoshi's Theme) * Slider Ver. 2 from ''Super Mario 64 ''(Toad's Theme) * Underground Theme from ''Super Mario Land ''(Daisy's Theme) * Bowser Castle from ''Mario Kart: Super Circuit ''(Bowser's Theme) * Bowser Jr. Battle from ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii ''(Bowser Jr.'s Theme) * Greenhorn Forest from ''Wario World ''(Wario's Theme) * Waluigi Pinball from ''Mario Kart DS ''(Waluigi's Theme) * Gear Getaway from ''Donkey Kong Country Returns ''(Donkey Kong's Theme) * DK Island Swing from ''Donkey Kong Country ''(Diddy Kong's Theme) * Rosalina in the Observatory/Luma's Theme from ''Super Mario Galaxy ''(Rosalina's Theme) * Main Theme from ''New Super Mario Bros. 2 ''(Birdo's Theme) * Character Select from ''Super Mario Bros. 2 ''(Toadette's Theme) * Koopa Cape from ''Mario Kart Wii ''(Koopa Troopa's Theme) * Shy Guy Falls from ''Mario Kart 8 ''(Shy Guy's Theme) * Castle Theme from ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii ''(Dry Bones' Theme) * Final Boss Phase 2 from ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii ''(Dry Bowser's Theme) * Main Theme from ''Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker ''(Captain Toad's Theme) * Main Theme from ''New Super Mario Bros. U ''(Nabbit's Theme) * Metal Mario from ''Super Mario 64 ''(Metal Mario's Theme) * Champion Road from ''Super Mario 3D World ''(Sprixie Princess' Theme) * Baby Park from ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!! ''(Baby Mario's Theme) * Tough Guy Alert! from ''Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story ''(Baby Luigi's Theme) * Staff Roll from ''Super Mario Odyssey ''(Cappy's Theme) * Neo Bowser City from ''Mario Kart 7 ''(Pink Gold Peach's Theme) * Mole Patrol from ''Donkey Kong Country Returns ''(Funky Kong's Theme) * Mario Stadium from ''Mario Superstar Baseball ''(Austin's Theme) * Fossil Falls from ''Super Mario Odyssey ''(Emma B.'s Theme) * Mario Stadium from ''Mario Sports Mix ''(Caleb R.'s Theme) * Yoshi Park from ''Mario Super Sluggers ''(Alex S.' Theme) * Cool, Cool Mountain from ''Super Mario 64 ''(Corden's Theme) * Toad Harbor from ''Mario Kart 8 ''(Dan's Theme) * Star Road from ''Super Mario World ''(Leah H.'s Theme) * Sky Station Galaxy 2 from ''Super Mario Galaxy 2 ''(Kylan's Theme) * Sunshine Seaside from ''Super Mario 3D World ''(Hazel's Theme) * Main Theme from ''Super Mario 64 ''(Landen's Theme) * Rainbow Road from ''Mario Kart Wii ''(Kayley's Theme) * Look Sharp! from ''Paper Mario: Color Splash ''(Evan C.'s Theme) * Battle Mode from ''Super Mario Kart ''(Trent S.' Theme) * Main Theme from ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii ''(Laura's Theme) Sonic Series * It Doesn't Matter from ''Sonic Adventure ''(Sonic's Theme) * We Can from ''Sonic Heroes ''(Tails' Theme) * Mushroom Hill from ''Sonic and Knuckles ''(Knuckles' Theme) * Stardust Speedway from ''Sonic CD ''(Amy's Theme) * Dr. Eggman Showdown from ''Sonic Lost World ''(Dr. Eggman's Theme) * Enemy Territory from ''Sonic Forces ''(Shadow's Theme) * Get Edgy from ''Sonic Rush ''(Blaze's Theme) * Dreams of an Absolution from ''Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) ''(Silver's Theme) * Metal Sonic from ''Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 2 ''(Metal Sonic's Theme) * Ocean Palace from ''Sonic Heroes ''(Vector's Theme) * Balloon Park from ''Sonic the Hedgehog 3 ''(Espio's Theme) * Cool Edge - Day from ''Sonic Unleashed ''(Charmy's Theme) * This Machine from ''Sonic Heroes ''(Omega's Theme) * Metal Scratchin' from ''Sonic Rush ''(Eggman Nega's Theme) * Babylon Garden from ''Sonic Riders ''(Jet's Theme) * Final Factory from ''Sonic Free Riders ''(Wave's Theme) * Sticks' Theme from ''Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games ''(Sticks' Theme) * The Deadly Six from ''Sonic Lost World ''(Zazz's Theme) * Boss Rushes from ''Sonic Lost World ''(Zavok's Theme) * Neo Green Hill from ''Sonic Advance ''(Cream's Theme) * And... Fish Hits from ''Sonic Adventure ''(Big's Theme) * Perfect Chaos from ''Sonic Adventure ''(Chaos' Theme) * Faded Hills from ''Sonic Forces ''(Classic Sonic's Theme) * Dave's Theme from ''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Deluxe ''(Dave the Intern's Theme) * Sky Babylon from ''Sonic Rush Adventure ''(Marine's Theme) * Mystic Ruin from ''Sonic Adventure ''(Tikal's Theme) * Camelot Castle from ''Sonic and the Black Knight ''(Caliburn's Theme) * Dear My Friend from ''Sonic Unleashed ''(Chip's Theme) * The Light of Hope from ''Sonic Forces ''(Mikayla's Theme) * Radical Highway from ''Sonic Adventure 2 ''(Logan's Theme) * Emerald Beach from ''Sonic Battle ''(Ellie's Theme) * Rusty Ruins from ''Sonic 3D Blast ''(Zac's Theme) * Casino Night from ''Sonic the Hedgehog 2 ''(Becca's Theme) * Speed Highway from ''Sonic Adventure ''(Nick B.'s Theme) * My Destiny from ''Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) ''(Emma H.'s Theme) * Unawakening Float from ''Sonic and the Secret Rings ''(Aaron's Theme) * Game Land 1 from ''Sonic Colors ''(Nolan P.'s Theme) * Wave Ocean from ''Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) ''(Hosley's Theme) * Leaf Forest from ''Sonic Advance 2 ''(Bridget's Theme) * Alternate Opening Theme from ''Sonic Mania ''(Melissa's Theme) * Windy and Ripply... for Emerald Coast from ''Sonic Adventure ''(Anna F.'s Theme) * Special Stage from ''Sonic Lost World ''(Jaime's Theme) Music Mario Series # Main Theme from ''Super Mario World # Athletic Theme from New Super Mario Bros. # Coconut Mall from Mario Kart Wii # Purple Comet from Super Mario Galaxy # Gusty Garden Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy # Underwater Theme from Super Mario Bros. # Puzzle Plank Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 # Wario's Gold Mine from Mario Kart Wii # Coincentration from Super Mario 64 DS # Mario Circuit from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! # Underwater Theme from New Super Mario Bros. # Main Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3 # Good Egg Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy # Slider from Super Mario 64 # Bowser's Galaxy Generator from Super Mario Galaxy 2 # Daisy Circuit from Mario Kart Wii # Cheep Cheep Beach from Mario Kart DS # Super Bell Hill from Super Mario 3D World # Jump Up, Super Star! from Super Mario Odyssey # Main Theme from Super Mario Land # Bounce and Pounce from Super Mario 64 DS # Battle Stadium from Mario Kart 8 Deluxe # Fortress Boss from Super Mario World # Pandemonium from Mario Party 9 # Athletic Theme from Super Mario 3D Land # Creative Exercise from Mario Paint # Castle Theme from Super Mario Bros. # Versus Overworld from New Super Mario Bros. # Ribbon Road from Mario Kart: Super Circuit # The Wide, Wide Ocean from Mario Party # Honeyhive Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy # Boss Theme from Super Mario Bros. 2 # Island Activities from Mario Party 9 # Rainbow Road from Mario Kart 64 # Race from Super Mario Odyssey '' # Stonecarving City from ''Wario Land: Shake It! # Shy But Deadly from Yoshi's Woolly World # Moo Moo Meadows from Mario Kart Wii # The Great Tower of Bowser Land from Super Mario 3D World # Go Go Trolley! from Paper Mario: Sticker Star # Dino Piranha from Super Mario Galaxy # Rail Lift from Yoshi's Story # Super Bell Subway from Mario Kart 8 # Main Theme from Luigi's Mansion # Bonus Bonanza! from Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker # Underwater Theme from Super Mario World # Title Theme from New Super Mario Bros. Wii # Mount Volbono Town from Super Mario Odyssey '' Sonic Series # Rooftop Run - Day from ''Sonic Unleashed # Angel Island from Sonic the Hedgehog # City Escape from Sonic Adventure 2 # Metal Harbor from Sonic Adventure 2 # Windy Valley from Sonic Adventure # Palmtree Panic from Sonic CD # Seaside Hill from Sonic Heroes # Flying Battery from Sonic and Knuckles # A New Venture from Sonic Rush Adventure # Let the Speed Mend It from Sonic and the Secret Rings # Reach for the Stars from Sonic Colors # His World from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) # Misty Lake from Sonic and the Black Knight # Splash Hill from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 1 # Super Sonic Racing from Sonic R # Route 99 from Sonic Advance 3 # Windmill Isle - Day from Sonic Unleashed # Chemical Plant from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 # Fist Bump from Sonic Forces # Special Stage from Sonic Heroes # You're My Hero from Sonic 3D Blast (Saturn) # Sweet Mountain from Sonic Colors # Station Square from Sonic Adventure # Race to Win from Sonic Rivals 2 # Seven Rings In Hand from Sonic and the Secret Rings # Sky Sanctuary from Sonic and Knuckles # Knight of the Wind from Sonic and the Black Knight # Un-gravitify from Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity # Space Port from Sonic Forces # Hi-Spec Robo Go! from Sonic Mania # Tropical Coast from Sonic Lost World # File Select from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 # Free from Sonic Free Riders # Emerald Hill - 2 Player from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 # All Hail Shadow from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) # What I'm Made Of from Sonic Heroes # Battle With Zavok from Sonic Lost World # Sky Rail from Sonic Adventure 2 # What U Need from Sonic Rush # Never Turn Back from Shadow the Hedgehog # Egg Reverie from Sonic Mania # Time Eater from Sonic Generations # Death Egg Robot from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 # Waterbike from Sonic Rush Adventure # Believe In Myself from Sonic Adventure # Arsenal Pyramid from Sonic Forces # Tropical Resort, Act 3 from Sonic Colors # Sea Bottom Segue from Sonic Lost World